Lost Hope
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: When all hope seems to be gone, what is there to hope for? You sit back and watch as all of your loved ones die, knowing that you can't help them. ZOMBIE. That one word ruined everything. Cade love and slight crossover with Resident Evil. OCs NEEDED!
1. Preview: Infected

**Zombie+CADE=…im not sure yet… I decided to write because I gave a really pretty duct tape rose to the girl I am head-over-heels in love with and she loved it! Woot woot! I am in a good mood, but I just felt like doing something dramatic and a little depressing!**

**Resident Evil/Victorious! Claire/Alice and CADE!**

**Enjoy the little sneak peak at my new story! I'm not sure if I will continue…but if you tell me what you think, I might!**

**POV: JADE**

I dragged my feet on the sidewalk as I walked to school. It wasn't that far of a walk and it was nice out this morning, well, I thought that it was I nice depressing morning. I pushed open the school doors and saw tons of boring people walking around. I made my way to my locker and put in my combination. The second I opened my locker, the curly haired freak walked up and I hit him in the face with the locker door. I didn't mean to do it!

"Ow Jade!" Sinjin said as he lay on the floor.

"Maybe if you stopped invading my personal space, this wouldn't happen!" I yelled to him and he ran away. Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie made their way over to my locker and started to talk to me.

"Why are you such a meanie?" Tori said to me.

"Why are you so ugly?" I shot back at her. She looked insulted but didn't have time to say anything because a certain little red head came running up to us.

"GUYS! I glued my fingers together!" She said, holding up her hand. Indeed, her middle finger was stuck to her ring finger. I smiled, pulling her close to me. I kissed her head.

"It'll be ok babe." I said. The bell rang and we all walked to class. I sat in the back, next to the window and Cat sat next to me. It was cloudy and gray outside, but not raining. Cat and I sat talking about random things while we waited for the teacher to start the class.

"Hey Cat, don't you think that it's a little weird that Mr. Roth isn't here yet? I mean, he is usually early and starts class before the bell even rings." I asked my girlfriend. Tori, who was sitting in front of me, turned around.

"Yeah I think it's weird! Maybe he has a sub today." Tori said. I nodded and continued to look out the window. After about 20 minutes went by, I started to get really bored. Cat was talking to Tori and I had nothing to do. I pulled out my sharpest pair of scissors and was looking at the blades when our teacher came rushing into the room holding his neck. He nearly tripped over a desk in his rush, causing papers to fly everywhere. He turned on the projector and I didn't really understand what I was watching. It was the new channel doing an emergency report. The lady was talking too fast and I could barely understand what she was saying.

"I repeat! Get to safety! There has been a zombie out break! The disease is spreading and killing people by the thousands! You can only get infected by a bite. Run and hide. Hope that none will find you!" The lady dropped her microphone and ran off. The camera man zoomed in on what appeared to be a person just walking down the street. When I got a closer look, the man was missing an eye and a foot. The camera man dropped the camera and the screen went black. The class sat in silence for a second. I can't believe what's happening! I thought that this kind of stuff only happens on stupid movies! I looked over at Cat and she looked pale. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"I won't let anything happen to you Cat." I whispered into her ear. She looked at me with big, scared eyes and slowly nodded. There was a low groaning in the corner of the room. We looked on the ground and saw our teacher moaning on the ground. There was blood dripping out of his mouth and his eyes turned white. The bite mark on his neck had turned a nasty black color. He…or it...looked at us and started to slowly walk towards us. He was just about to grab Tori, who was frozen with shock. I took my pair of scissors and jammed them into the side of his head. He fell to the ground, dead. I kicked him in the head with my combat boots a few times, just to make sure he wasn't coming back. I landed one last hard kick to his head and it was sent flying across the room. people sat in their seats, mortified. One girl screamed and ran out of the room. that seemed to wake everyone else up and they all followed. I grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her out of the room with me. We ran until we got to my house. I kicked the door in and we ran up to my room.

"Jadey! I'm scared!" Cat said, tears rolling down her cheeks. I pulled her close to me and hugged her tightly.

"Me too, Cat." I said softly. Our moment was interrupted when the was a loud crash and moaning coming from downstairs.

**Well, there was the sneak preview! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Thank You, Cat

**POV Jade**

Cat held on to me tighter as we listened to the groaning coming from downstairs. I pulled her off me and went to get my back pack. I threw some clothes in it, a few pairs of scissors, and my knife collection. I handed one to Cat put she wouldn't take it. She looked at me with wide, scared eyes. I went into my closet and got out a baseball bat. She took it with shaky hands. I gave her a knife too. I put a few pocket knives in my belt and pockets.

"Cat, we have to stay quiet. There is a gun in my dad's room. We have to get it." I whispered to her. She nodded her head but didn't say a word. I took her hand and I quietly opened the door. The hall was empty but I could still hear something downstairs. I quickly pulled her into my parents' room. I ran over to the safe and tried to open it. I couldn't get the right combination. I looked down and saw that I had a knife in my hand. I jammed in into the key hole and turned it. I heard the lock click and the door opened. I grabbed the gun and ammo. I held the gun in my hand for a second, just looking at it. I felt nervous, and a little shaky. Cat stood watching me by the bed.

"Ok, Cat…" I was rudely interrupted by banging on the door. I heard moaning and fists banging carelessly on the door. "Cat, get behind me." I said, forcefully. She did as I said. The thing on the other side of the door seemed really stupid. It was still just banging on the door. I held the gun up, pointed at the door. Slowly and carefully, I walked toward the door. I put one hand on the door knob, and the other held the gun up. I looked behind me, at Cat, one last time. She was holding onto the bat for dear life. I took a deep breath and let my hand turn the door knob. I threw open the door and was face to face with a zombie. It had white eyes and blood dripping out of its mouth. I froze with fear. It swung an arm at me, but missed. Hmmm, its eyesight doesn't seem to be very good. It swung at me again, this time knocking me to the ground and the gun out of my hand. It limped toward me and I knew I was dead. Right as it was about to attack me, its head flew off. I lay on the ground in shock. I looked over at Cat, who was now holding a bloody baseball bat. I got to my feet and picked up the gun.

"Cat…Thank you." I said, a little breathlessly. She pulled me into a hug and buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair.

"Let's get out of here Jadey." I heard her whisper. I nodded and took her hand.

**Yeah just a little something. Don't worry, I will write a lot more over the weekend! Sorry this is so short! Well, tell me what you think of this mini chapter. Be honest, I'm a big girl and I can handle the truth! So be as mean as you want! **

**Oh and "****CatHeartsU****", you need to get an account! PLEASE!**


	3. OC contest

**Hey! Sorry about the authors note but…I'm having a contest! I need a good original character (OC). I might use more than one! **

**Just give me lot's of details about what they look like, traits, personality, name, and other things! **

**I will pick the most described OC and well, if they would go good in the story! Please help me out! **

**You can review or PM them to me. I would prefer it if you Private Messaged me though. So please, help me out!**

**Also, don't be offended if I kill them off…or change their name. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some good OCs!**


	4. Saved

**POV Jade**

We ran down the stairs and I grabbed my car keys. We sprinted as fast as we could to my car. I threw my bag in the backseat and Cat got in. I turned the car on and speed out of the driveway.

"Where should we go?" I asked the redhead next to me.

"I don't know. Wait! What about Tori!" Cat cried out. I knew that Cat was right. We had to save Tori. As much as I didn't want to, I turned the car around and headed to Tori's house. We drove in silence, occasionally seeing a zombie or two. I held Cat's hand tightly, never wanting to let go. Not believing what was going on. I have so many questions. How did this happen? Why? How do we survive? I'm just so confused. I pulled into Tori's driveway. I looked around and didn't see any undead wandering around. I took that as a good sign and got out of the car. Cat followed closely behind me as I walked up to Tori's front door. I kicked it open and gasped at the sight of blood everywhere. Cat gasped behind me. We walked in and looked around. I didn't hear or see any undead wandering around so I took that as a good sign. There was a soft thud upstairs and Cat jumped a little behind me. I walked up the stairs with my gun safely in my hand and a knife in my other. Tori's door to her bedroom was closed. I opened it slowly and held my gun out in front of me. The room seemed to be empty. A small trail of red caught my eye and it led to the other side of the bed. I held the gun firmer and followed the trail of blood.

"Please don't kill me!" A frightened voice shouted from the other side of the bed. Cat and I shared a look and ran over to Tori.

"Tori! Oh my gosh you're ok!" Cat shouted, giving the skinny brunette a hug. Even I leaned down and hugged the frightened girl. I was really relieved to find her alive. Tori began to shake and cry. There was a loud gunshot that rang through the house and the sound of something hitting the floor. We jumped and I looked down at my gun. It was still in my hand but I haven't even touched the trigger.

"You know, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings." A soft, feminine voice said from the door way. I turned around and saw a zombie dead on the floor, just feet away from us. I stood up and looked at our savor. She was short and skinny. She had icy blue eyes, soft pink lips, and long, wavy black hair. She was pale white, like snow. She was beautiful.

"Uhh…My name is Jade. This is my girlfriend Cat, and my friend Tori. Thanks for saving us, but how did you…?" I trailed off.

"I saw you guys drive up and walk in. I was about to follow you in but then I watched a zombie follow you guys in. I snuck in after the zombie and followed it upstairs. I shot in and saved your life. Oh and, my name is Rose." The girl said. She looked about my age. Cat and Tori stood up and we walked around the dead body.

"Thank you!" Cat said, throwing her arms around Rose and hugging her. Rose looked surprised but hugger back. I felt a pinch of jealousy but shook it off.

"Ok, we gotta get out of here. Do any of you know where we can go?" I asked. Nobody answered. "Great. Let's just go wander around and try not to get eaten." I said, frustrated. We walked out to my car and climbed in. Cat sat next to me in the passenger seat and Rose and Tori sat in the backseat.

The city was oddly quiet. It seemed empty and dead, probably because most of the city was dead. The roads were empty. There were no planes in the sky. I pulled over on the side of the road by an empty field. It was getting too late and everyone in the car was already asleep. I shut the car off and hoped that nothing found us out here. I set the seat back and drifted off into a restless sleep.

**No POV**

"ALICE! Stop! Hahahahahahaha…Please…Please stop!" Claire shouted at her girlfriend, who was currently pinning Claire down and tickling her sides in the backseat of their car. Claire, the gorgeous, stubborn redhead, was on a date with her tall, sexy girlfriend, Alice, when the zombie breakout started. Claire had natural, beautiful red hair, blue-gray eyes, and a total bad ass personality. Alice had short, wavy dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer body. The two were easily the hottest couple that ever walked the earth.

Alice stopped her attack on her girlfriend and sat back as the redhead tried to catch her breath.

"Why on earth would you tickle me? We are trying to survive a zombie apocalypse!" Claire asked.

"Well, you seemed like you needed to smile and laugh!" Alice said simply. Claire smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Alice smiled back.

"Ok, now let's get out of here." Claire said, sitting in the driver's seat and driving away. Alice held her hand. She was happy that even if the world was ending, she still had the most amazing girl by her side.

"What the heck is that!" Alice asked. Trying to get a better look of what was blocking the road. Claire and Alice stopped the car and looked at the mob of zombies surrounding a car.

"No way! Do you think there are survivors in that car!" Claire asked.

"Maybe. But who would be stupid enough to sleep in a car on the side of the road? Yeah, zombies are stupid, but they do have eyes!" Alice said. Claire turned off the head lights.

"I have an idea." Claire said, slamming her foot and the gas pedal. The big yellow Hummer launched forward, causing an unsuspecting Alice to experience whiplash. Claire ran over as many mindless zombies as she could before jumping out of the car with her gun. Alice admired her girlfriend for a second, then following her lead. They shot down all of the undead and made their way to the car. The door opened and a very tired looking teenager slowly rooled out of the car.

"Whaa…? What happened here?" The gothic teen asked them.

"You're kidding, right?" Claire asked the younger girl. She just glared at the redhead and Alice got a little protective. The other car doors opened and three other teens came out. A short, redhead ran over to the gothic girl and grabbed her arm. Alice expected the goth to push the hyper girl away, but she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arm around the short girl. A pale faced girl just looked around at the bodies, not really understanding.

"I'm Jade, this is Cat," The goth said, pointing to the redhead under her arm. "This is Rose," Jade said, pointing to the pale girl. "And that, is Tori." She said, gesturing to the skinny Latina girl who stood quietly by the car.

"I'm Claire, and this is my girlfriend, Alice." Claire said. "We saved you guys! There were zombies surrounding your car! How did you NOT hear us killing them!" Claire said, stubbornly. Alice held her fiery girlfriend's hand and she calmed down a little.

"Well sorry! We just needed to sleep!" Jade shot back.

"Look guys, we all need to work together. Let's not fight!" Tori said. They all silently agreed.

**AN! Might be another update tonite! Keep the OC's coming! Oh, and Thank You CatHeartsU for Rose! :)**


	5. Safe House

**Hey so I'm totally lovin my new crush ** Arianator17**! She is totally awesome! You should check her stories out! She is my secret crush…sooooo… Shh! Don't tell her! Hehehehehe ;)**

**Anywayss….ON WITH THE STORY!**

**POV Alice**

I looked at the group of survivors. They all looked just a few years younger than me.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked. She was wearing a plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She ran a hand through her long black hair. It contrasted nicely with her pale white skin.

"Well we can't just stand here and talk! More undead will find us!" I said.

"Well where are we gonna go! Everyone is dead and trying to eat us!" Jade snapped back at me. Claire started to walk toward her but I pulled her back. We do not need them fighting right now.

"We can go stay at my cousin's house." Cat said, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah that's a good idea Cat!" Jade said. It amazed me how the mean goth girl could be so nice and sweet to the tiny redhead. I looked at my redhead and realized that love could make you do crazy things.

We followed them to Cat's house.

"What do you think of them?" Claire asked once we got in the car.

"I don't really have a problem. They seem nice. Plus, we need to all work together to survive." I said, holding Claire's hand. She just nodded and continued to follow the car in front of us. After awhile, we pulled up to a small, one story house surrounded by land. Almost like a farm. The lights were on in the house so I guess there was still power. We all got out of our cars and slowly walked up to the front door. Claire, Rose, Jade and I pulled out our guns and got ready to shoot anything that tried to eat us. Claire pushed open the door but found it to be locked. She tried the handle again but it wouldn't open.

"Oh guys! I have an idea!" Cat said. She pushed her way forward and stood in front of the door. I watched in amusement as Cat began to knock on the door and ring the door bell. "HELLO! Is anyone in there!" Cat yelled. Jade reached forward, successfully covering Cat's mouth with her hand, silencing her.

"Do you want to draw zombies to us!" Jade shouted at the small girl. Claire just laughed.

"Hahaha zombies can't hear! They are some of the dumbest things I have ever seen!" Claire said, laughing. Jade glared at her, not liking being laughed at. Claire just smirked and smiled, wrapping her arms around me and rocking us back in forth. We all heard the click of the lock and saw the door swing open. A tall brunette stood with a gun pointed at us. Nobody really knew what to do until Cat squealed and wrapped the girl into a big bear hug.

"Hey Kit Cat!" The girl said, hugging the shorter girl back.

"Devon! I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you!" Cat squealed, causing everyone to almost cover their ears. Devon opened the door more and let everyone inside. I walked in slowly, not letting my guard down yet. It looked like a simple small house. There was a kitchen, a living room with a couch and TV, and two bedrooms.

"So Devon, this is Jade, Tori, Rose, Alice, and Claire! Jade is my girlfriend!" Cat said happily. Devon just gave a small smile. "Oh and guys, this is my cousin, Devon!" Cat said.

I looked at her. She had soft, curly dark brown hair, navy blue eyes, she was about my height, which was about 5'7, and she looked about my age too. She had tan skin, just like her younger cousin. Devon was really pretty, I had to admit. I felt a hand smack my butt and I jumped a little in surprise. I turned and looked at Claire. She leaned up a little so she could whisper in my ear. I shivered a little when I felt her breath on my neck.

"She is pretty hot, isn't she? If you keep starring at her, I will make it so she doesn't have a pretty face anymore." And with that, Claire kissed my cheek and walked away. I swallowed loudly. Claire just threatened to beat up Devon if I keep checking her out. That was hot.

**AN! It took me FOREVER to write this chapter! And it wasn't even long! I was just too busy talking to this awesome chick! Ahhhhh! I think I'm in love! :D Oh and yes, I'm still accepting OCs!**


	6. In Your Arms

**Ok sorry for the late update! I have been talking to my wonderful girlfriend and she can just be so distracting at times, but I love her more than anything! Yes, I love you Arianator17! We are officially a couple…so back off my girl! **

**POV Jade**

I watched as everyone started to get a little settled in. It was a small house so there was a problem with fitting seven teens comfortably into it. I glanced over at my girl friend and noticed her talking to her cousin. I had to admit, Devon was pretty hot! I looked over and saw the tall blond checking Devon out and I watched as the redhead whispered something into her ear. I could tell it was good because Alice's face got a little redder and she followed Claire out of the room.

"Hey guys, I have some food if you are hungry. I'm also about to make a fire. The heat in this house doesn't work very well so you will want to sleep by the fire." Devon announced. "Oh and also, I don't have very many blankets so I suggest you share with someone."

I walked over to my tiny girl friend and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She leaned back into my chest and we just stood there.

"Would you like to share a blanket with me Kitten?"I asked quietly. I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I looked up and my eyes locked with a pair of blue eyes across the room. Alice just sat there watching us, deep in thought, like something about Cat and I intrigued her. I winked and turn my attention back to my lovely girl friend.

"Yes I would love to!" Cat smiled and turned around, briefly kissing my lips. I got butterflies in my stomach and smiled back at her. It amazed me how the world could be ending, but she can still stay happy and care free. That's one of the things I love about her.

**POV Tori**

When I walked into the house, I sat right down on the couch and curled up with my knees close to my chest. I felt like I couldn't think right. I kept seeing horrible images flash into my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to rest, but my brain would not let that happen. I opened my eyes when I felt the couch shift a little. Sitting next to me was the pale girl that saved us back at my house; Rose. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile I tried to smile back, but it was a failed attempt.

"So Devon said that we all need to share blankets, but you probably won't want to, so you can have mine! I mean, I don't know you very well but that is ok! Here, I don't need it!" She said fast, mixing a few words together. I smiled a little; a real smile.

"That's ok, thanks though! You need a blanket just as much as I do. Let's just…share? Is that ok?" I asked, kind of nervous. I felt a little tingly feeling in my stomach. Was I hoping that she would say yes? Why would I be hoping that! I am straight!

"Yeah that would be great!" Rose said happily and sat quietly and watched as Jade, Devon, Claire, and Alice talked about something. After a few minutes, Devon started to hand out blankets. There were only 4 large, warm blankets and the rest were thin.

"So Jade and I will take the first shift, and then you two can take the second shift of night watch." Devon said to Alice and Claire. They both nodded and laid down on the floor, Claire with her arms tightly around Alice. They both fell asleep with a small smile on their faces. I watched from my stop on the couch as Cat walked up to Jade and kiss her and wish her a good night. I smiled at the sight of my friends.

I felt something being wrapped around my shoulders. I turned and watched as Rose but the thick blanket around my shoulders. I felt that weird feeling come back and I smiled. I pulled Rose down next to me and we both laid down on the couch. Rose had her arms wrapped around me and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe in her arms.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review or no chapter will be posted tomorrow!**

**I love you Ashlee!**


	7. Night Watch

**Well…I'm very very sorry for the long wait! Haha but here is the next chapter! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me…I never got any messages or anything from people telling me to continue so I guess I just put it off. Plus, my girlfriend is extremely distracting! Haha I love you baby!**

**POV: JADE**

Devon and I were going to take the first shift of zombie watch. I was a little nervous cause I have no idea what do to if we are actually attacked by a zombie. I hope Devon will know. It's not like I would admit that to anyone though. Even while the world is ending, I still need to keep up my image.

Cat walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Don't get eaten by any zombies! I would be really sad." She said with a pouty face. I smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Don't worry baby, I will be fine." I said with a smile. "Now get some sleep. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"Noooo Jadey! I'm not tired!" Cat said, and then yawned. "I'm going to stay up and wait for you!"

"Goodnight Kitty. I love you too! Get some sleep." I said and kissed her again. I hugged her close and thanked the lord that I still had her with me. I slowly let her go. "Alright, get some sleep now!"

She smiled and turned around and started to walk towards our blanket by the fire and I smacked her butt. She jumped and turned around and I winked at her and walked outside to join Devon. Devon was already waiting for me on the porch with a lantern and two guns. She handed me one and I took a seat next to her. We sat in a comfortable silence. I swear I could hear a light moaning out in the distance and I gripped my gun tighter.

"What all do you know about the undead?" I asked Devon. She turned her head and looked at me with her navy blue eyes. She just stared at me for a second, with a blank look on her face.

"Oh, did you say something?" She asked, pulling earphones out of her ears. I mentally face-palmed myself for being so stupid and not noticing that she was listening to music.

"Oh, uhh, yeah I was wondering what all you know about zombies." I asked.

"Well…I don't know much actually…I know that they can't hear anything, and there vision isn't very good either. They can't climb and they aren't very strong… you have to be bitten to change. That's all I really know about them." She answered. "So how long have you and my favorite cousin been together?"

"About two years. I've know her for almost my whole life though." I said, lightly blushing at the mention of my girlfriend. Devon just smiled and nodded.

"Well if you hurt her, I will throw you out and watch zombies eat you, and once you are a zombie, I will shoot and kill you."

I laughed nervously. " Don't worry, I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Ok good." She said and looked off into the night. Something caught her attention and she looked around. I felt like there was something out there, watching us. I clutched my gun closer to my body and loaded it, just in case. A few minutes went by and I started to relax a little. Devon shrugged her shoulders and looked at her phone.

A twig snapped right in front of me and in less than a second, something lunged at me, scratching me across my face. I screamed and there was a loud bang and something flew away from me.

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha well, review! Ohhhh and I still need OC's!**

**p.s- I love my girlfriend soo much! Hehe :)**


	8. Peaceful Sleep

**WOW! Two chapters in one day! haha**

**Well, I decided to write the next chapter now cause my girlfriend (hehe I like saying that) fell asleep early and I always stay up really late. CHECK OUT HER STORIES! Her name is Arianator17! **

**POV: JADE**

There was ringing in my ears and I felt something warm drip down my face. It was blood. My blood. Devon jumped to her feet and ran towards the body. I looked and saw a zombie on the ground, a bullet hole right in its forehead. The sight made me want to vomit. It was once a man, but now its skin was a rotted green color and was peeling off. There was pretty much no muscle, just bone. Devon shot it again, right in the head. It's better to be safe than sorry! There was a gasp that came from the door and we both turned around to see Cat standing in the doorway. She had her hand to her mouth and was using her other hand to support her so she wouldn't fall over.

I ran over to her and she threw her arms around me and started to cry into my shoulder. I held onto her tightly and waited for her to calm down.

"What happened here!" Alice asked, Claire not too far behind her. All the screaming and gun shots must have woken them up.

"Zombie." Was all Devon said before walking inside. Cat loosened her grip on me and I took her hand and we walked inside. I closed the door and made sure it was locked before following Devon into the kitchen. Tori and Rose were sitting up on the couch. I almost smiled at the sight. _Almost. _Who knew Vega would turn out to be gay? Devon got out a towel and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Damn, this was going to hurt. I glanced in a mirror and saw three large nail marks down the side of my face from where the zombie scratched me. Half of my face was covered in blood. Cat stood behind me, with her hands holding onto my arm tightly, just watching. Devon handed me the towel covered in the rubbing alcohol, but Cat took it from me.

"Sit down baby." Cat said softly. I did as she asked and she stood in front of me. She slowly started to touch the towel to my cuts and it took all I had not to scream. It felt like someone was taking a knife and slowly running it down my face, over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Jadey…" Cat said as she continued to clean my cuts.

Once she was done, she gently kissed me and led me to the little bed she made on the floor. As I passed a mirror, I saw that I had three cuts that started just under my left eye, and ended by my lips. Hopefully they would heal up soon. I walked over to where Cat was sitting and then I laid down next to her. She scooted up really close to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong beautiful?" I gently asked, slowly rubbing her back.

"I…I don't know. I'm just really scared Jadey. I don't want to get eaten by zombies and I really don't want you to get eaten either! I was scared that you were doing night watch and I couldn't stop worrying. And…and then I heard you scream and gun shots and I thought I lost you!" She said, tears flowing freely down her face. I cupped her cheek and looked her in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you baby! You are never going to lose me." I said and kissed her. She deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue out and softly licking my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues slowly explored each other's mouths. She tangled her hands in my hair and I let out a light moan. Things were starting to heat up so she rolled over so she was on top and she grinded her hips into mine.

"Really guys? You do realize that we are right here on this couch…right?" Tori's annoying voice shocked the both of us and we broke the kiss. We just smiled and she giggled a little before burying her flushed face into my neck.

After a few minutes I felt Cat relax and her breathing evened out, letting me know that she fell asleep. I smiled and just enjoyed the feeling of having my girlfriend asleep on my chest. I could hear Alice, Claire and Devon outside quietly talking while they were on the lookout for the undead. I looked over and saw Rose and Tori cuddling together on the couch, both with small smiles on their faces. I looked down at my little redhead and pulled the blanket over us and then I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**REVIEW! Please! Haha :)**


	9. Trina

**POV: Tori**

I woke up with a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me. I smiled and shifted closer to the girl, bringing the blanket around us both. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them when I hear screaming. Trina screaming. I sit up and quickly look around the room, my eyes landing on a moving figure.

"H-h-HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt something hit the back of my head. I whipped around to see that Jade had thrown a pillow at me.

"Would you SHUT UP Vega! I have a damn headache and you are NOT helping!" Jade shouted at me, causing Cat to wake up and look around sleepily.

"Jadey? What's going on?" Cat said, rubbing her eyes and sitting on Jade's lap.

"Way to go Vega! You woke up Cat!" Jade yelled at me.

"Hey you did that on your own! You are the only one yelling!" I yelled back at her.

"Tori, what's going on?" A sleepy voice asked from behind me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Rose! I didn't mean to wake you!" I said to her. She sat up next to me on the couch. I looked back over to where I saw Trina, but it wasn't Trina. It was Alice. "Wh-Where did Trina go?"

"What the hell is she talking about!" I heard Jade ask. I ignored her. I couldn't take my eyes off of Alice. I swear I saw Trina…

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." Claire snapped at me as she walked in the room, placing a protective arm around her girlfriend. Devon walked in behind her.

"I guess you are all awake! Judging by all the screaming." Devon said. No one said anything and Jade just fell back down, pulling Cat down onto her chest. The bubbly redhead just giggled and laid still with her girlfriend. "Ok guys, it's freezing cold out so I suggest relaxing and keeping warm."

Alice and Claire walked around and sat down by Cat and Jade. Devon sat down on the ground with her back to the couch. Rose sat up next to me and wrapped a big blanket around us. She kept her arm around me and relaxed into the embrace. I never thought that I would be ok with being all cuddly with another girl, but now I never want to leave Rose's side! Jade sighed dramatically and sat up.

"So Tori. Why were you screaming like you saw a damn ghost?" Jade asked.

"Well…I thought I saw one actually." I said.

"WHAT? JADEY YOU TOLD ME THAT GHOSTS AREN'T REAL!" Cat screamed at her girlfriend. Claire reached over and patted the smaller girl on the back gently. Cat looked at her, surprised that the older, more stubborn redhead was comforting her.

"Cat, ghosts are not real." Jade said, carefully eyeing Claire while she comforts her girlfriend.

"Anyways…" I continued. "I- after I ran home from school, Trina and I sat on the couch and watched the news. Just as we were about to get ready to leave our house…" I paused. It hurt so badly to remember that day. "Just as we were about to leave, Trina opened the front door and a…a zombie was there. I-I watched her die… and then she chased me upstairs. I found my dad's gun and…and I shot her. I killed my sister!" I said, and burst into tears. "I killed Trina…" I whispered.

**Well this is a lot shorter than I would have liked…I'll update soon! I promise! **

**So do you guys see all the building romances and friendships? Haha ohh and most the OC's that I got will be soon added into the story!**

**I love you baby girl! :)**


End file.
